The Way Home
by anjelique black
Summary: Bella is Jasper's hybrid daughter from the newborn wars they separated but have finally found eachother in forks this story was posted before I just took off to make correction, so thank you for your patience ( homosexual reference if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**So first and for most this is my first story. I have read a lot of fan-fiction stories and some are awesome some suck. This story idea popped in my head and I can't get it out so I thought why write it. There are some aspect from stories I've read but only small plot pieces. Also I don't think this story is going to be too long maybe 7 chapters. So on with the story.**

**I do not own twilight all that goes to Stephanie Meyers **

Prologue

**Isabella Whitlock was born a hybrid, to her knowledge the only of her kind. She never knew her mother not even her name Isabella's father told her that her mother was A shape – shifter from the Quileute nation, and that she was banished because she was the only known female shifter. Isabella's father is Major Jasper Whitlock A Major in the confederate army then later for Maria A warlord of the south where he encountered Isabella's mother who died during birth. Isabella was raised by her father in Maria's camp. Isabella grew to maturity quickly by the time she was 5 she appeared and acted as that of A 18 year old. That was also the last time she saw her father when he sent her to escape with his captain and the captain's mate, shortly after she got word that Maria's camp was destroyed and the Major with it. Isabella travel the world making friends and enemies where ever she went, she spent 75 years with the Volturi(much****to the dismay of Caius and jane) searching for word on her father. In 2011 Isabella gave up actively searching for her father and went to live with friend she made on her travels Charles Swan was the Chief of police in Forks Washington and his jurisdiction was the very land her mother came from upon arriving in the small town she became Isabella swan the chiefs daughter then enrolled in the local high school as she really wanted to act like the normal teenager she looked like. Fate had other plans.**

**Major Jasper Whitlock was the youngest Major in history after lying about his age to join the confederate army at 17 when the war came close to his family's Austin Texas ranch. In Houston when evacuating women and children he met his death and re-birth in the form of 3 beautiful demons Lucy, Nettie, and the worst of all Maria. For Jasper it happened so fast one moment he's offering his assistance the next he feels lava running in his veins when the burning stopped he was put in charge of Maria's army after feeding on A family of 4 she brought him from then on Major Whitlock's existence was blood sex war and death. In 1901 Major was out looking to satisfy A few thirsts he was looking for a quick fuck and A quick drink having left the army in the capable-is hands of his Captain Peter Whitlock when he came upon a strange smell that belonged to a beautiful woman after buying the native a few drinks then leading her to the nearby alley he literally charmed her pants off he reveled in her heat he thought it felt amazing against his cold flesh he couldn't find it in him-self****to stop on his 3****rd****climax and her 5****th****major was finally to thirsty to care about another round when he bit her neck it sent them both into another small orgasm then major tasted her blood and immediately recoiled it was most horrendous thing he had ever tasted. He quickly put his companion to sleep and took her back to camp to show Maria. Maria allowed the Major to keep his pet at least until he figured out what the fuck she was. After a few days Major and his Captain noticed his pet smelled different and as she refused to even acknowledge anyone he was left to guess the Captains gift of knowledge informed him that the native was a shape shifter and pregnant with the Majors child when Maria learned this her mind immediately thought of the advantages this could give her army the Major on the other hand was FREAKING THE FUCK OUT he had been a vampire for 80 years give or take and had never heard of this happening he began to make escape plans for his child, her mother, his Captain, and himself. One month after meeting the shifter he held her lifeless body in one arm and his beautiful daughter Isabella in the other the Major vowed to tell his beautiful Isa as he called her all he had learned about her mother and the strong woman came to know. After watching Isabella grow to maturity in only 5 years Maria came to him with plans to breed his daughter the Major panicked that night he allowed his Captain with his found mate escape if they took his Isa to safety they immediately agreed as they loved the girl like she was their niece. When day break came Maria noticed Isa, the Captain and his mate missing what she didn't notice was so were most of her newborns since the Major spent the rest of the night after the escape culling them. By the next dawn Maria and all but a few of her newborns were destroyed when he finally found Petr and his mate Charlotte he learned Isabella had left them not long after he destroyed Maria and her army. Jasper traveled with Peter and Charlotte until he met his mate Alice in the 30's when he walked into a downtown Philly diner and heard the distinct voice of a vampire "you've kept me waiting" to which the Majors reply was "my apologies ma'am". Alice told him about her power and that she had seen them with A family of vampires who lived off of animal blood instead of human this intrigued jasper since the emotions of his prey was getting to him since the loss of his daughter. They were welcomed with open arms for the most part except with the prissy ass momma boy Edward who thought he knew everything since he could read minds. Jasper never told the Cullen's or Alice about Isabella he never thought of her around the mind raper the family came to realize that jasper was to be avoided on sept 13 none of them knew why just that on that date he known to have a bad temper as Edward learned when he commented on a thought jasper had and was ripped apart. In 2009 the family made the decision to move to forks Washington since the area was perfect for them and secretly jasper was hoping to find some of his pets family among the shifters Carlisle mentioned they had a treaty with. Jasper never did find out more about the shifters since was an enemy .It had been a boring few years when word got around chief swans daughter was coming to stay with him none of the Cullen's paid any attention to the gossip. They should have. **


	2. Chapter 2

So I feel I need to clarify some things all characters are canon except Bella all couples is canon except Paul Jacob Edward and of course Bella. Also Bella still looks the same just a little tanner also she drinks from humans so she has a red ring around her pupils but it's barely noticeable unless you have really good eye sight like the vamps and shifters

Jasper (empathy)+Alice(seer)

Peter(mystic)+charlotte

Carlisle Esme

Sam(shifter)+Leah(shifter

Jacob(shifter)+Emily(imprint)

Paul(shifter)+Bella(hybrid-shield/sponge)

Isabella Whitlock had left the Volturi after another failed fight with Caius she couldn't understand why the pompous jack ass was still sitting on a thrown He was so fucking annoying and Aro was just A dumb ass after 75 years Aro only knew about her shield, Caius just hated her because she wasn't scared of him like she told him her father was A hundred times scarier than Caius could ever be try to be. This last fight pissed her off to no end Caius claimed she was just some spoiled princess using her father's name to rise the rank of the guard. Isa had been given the name Enyo in her years away from her father and aunt char and uncle peter. Her family was four of the most feared vampires out there. Her Father was Major Jasper Whitlock aka the god of war, Peter was the Captain, his mate Char was the Lieutenant, Isa herself was known as Enyo goddess of war. That was the reason Aro never told her where her father was he feared that if the four of them would destroy the Volturi and take their place. Where Aro showed his fear with caution Caius showed his with aggression most of the time she found joy in antagonizing Caius' pompous ass but on this day the anniversary of the last time she saw her father she truly met her limit for the first time in 75 years she was tempted to reveal herself as more than a shield she was seriously thinking about shifting to her wolf form and tearing his ass apart. As she went to the throne room she seethed more and more throwing the big oak doors open her voice boomed

"Aro you have two options get that fucking jackass wanna be pretty boy you call A brother before I killed his ancient ass or get your jet ready for me to return to America your choice I'm happy with either"

at that point Caius also entered the throne room "I tend to agree with the little bitch send her to the U.S or better yet the nearest lit furnace".

Caius stated with A happy grin on his face to which both Aro and Marcus rolled their eyes Aro the ever mediator

" Caius Brother this animosity towards young Isabella is getting quite tiresome what has the two of you squabbling like children this time." Aro held up his hand as they both went to answer at once "Isabella please" "King JACKASS here thinks that I'm only feared because of my father's reputation I'd gladly show he's wrong but than you'd be down a king But right at this moment it doesn't sound like a bad option since he's an incompetent pussy any way 'Oh I killed all the werewolves fear me 'any idiot can slaughter tired humans point in case" Isa said while pointing at Caius than turning towards him "what did the big hairy dogs scare the ferocious lord Caius like I said you're a fucking pussy"

Isa turned back facing back to Aro while Caius seethed behind her. Marcus looked on and in his ever bored tone" I agree with Isabella Caius' animosity is growing at the rate they Caius is going to get himself if not all of us killed soon with blind hatred Isa the jet will be ready in 2 hours to take you where you please." Isa slightly bowed at Marcus "I would like to go to Washington State I will travel from there." The kings shared a look with each other knowing that the major was now part of the Cullen coven and they had recently moved to Forks, Washington Marcus Than donned a his first true smile in a long time "It seems brother that you games may be coming to an end tell Aro what will the major or Isabella due when they find where the other has been all this time and that you didn't even think to tell your good friend Carlisle of his newest child's past yes this is going to be a very good year." Marcus left his throne laughing with joy and merriment for the first time in over a century for the first time in his existence Caius truly looked terrified.

Back in her room Isabella was calling a friend she had made while doing A job for the kings back in the 70s. When she Charles Swan he was still a rooky and had the misfortune of being called to a murder scene that also grabbed the attention of the Volturi due to the all-around disregard of the body. Isa cleaned up the scene and to ensure that the young officer didn't lose his job offered up a murder victim who was shot to death as well as the killer. Charles or Charlie as he liked to called was Chief of police in Forks, Washington now Isa kept in contact with Charlie over the years so when she called and asked if she could stay with him he was over joyed." Are you sure it's not a problem Charlie I can always rent a place on my own." Isa You want to act like a normal teenager that means parental figures rules curfews. Normal teenagers don't live on their own now I'm sure you're not putting me out truthfully I'd love the company living here by my self gets lonely." "Thank you Charlie this damned castle was driving bat shit crazy half the time I didn't know if I wanted to laugh at them or kill them hell there's a few I want laugh at as I kill them." Charlie only laughs on the other end "Alright Isa let me know when your set to land I'll come get you we can have a father daughter dinner" this time it was Isa who laughed "I'd love that Charlie I should be there tomorrow around 3 p.m."

Charlie hums in acknowledgement "Alright Isa. Hey you want to go to the local rez when you get here they got some awesome legends and the way my friend Billy Black tells them you'd believe them even if you didn't know about vampires and everything else." Isabella remembered her father telling her that her mother had a nephew named Ephraim Black Isa's mother was banned from ever speaking her name on their land leaving Isa to know about her mother's family but never learning her name." Sure Charlie is that by chance the Quileute Reservation." "Yeah my friend Billy is the chief of the tribe his grandfather Ephraim has legends told about him." Isa rolled her eyes at and muttered that they didn't tell stories about how sexist the tribe was" alright Charlie I'll see you tomorrow and thank you." No problem Isa I'll see you tomorrow I'll have you enrolled in school when you get here you want to be a junior or a senior." Isa thought about for a moment before replying junior that night Isa left on the kings private jet after a quick hunt for the first time she able the comfortably sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Isa arrives in forks)

Isabella arrived in Seattle at 2 pm Thursday afternoon and was greeted by a smiling Charlie.

"Hey Charlie thanks for letting me come I was seriously bout to kill a king and about 20 guard" Isa told him with a little huff at the end to show her annoyance "I'm glad you're here it gets lonely coming home to an empty house so any way how's the search for Major going?"

Isa huffed again "It's SOOOOO fucking aggravating I found out 50 years ago it was him that destroyed Maria and her army then it's like he vanished from the face of the earth I just want to know where the ever loving fuck he is. Is that so hard for a girl to want to see her father shit." Charlie smiled sympathetically "you know what Charlie I'm gonna go find something then someone to eat if you can take my stuff with I'll run to your place it's been sooo lonnngggg since I could really wolf out"

"Alright Isa just be there by 7 so we can head to the rez oh and if you stay down town there's plenty of criminals for you to eat" Isa laughed and thanked him as she walked away. She found a bar in the warehouse district that had a small menu she figured this was the best place for dinner and a snack. She was just finishing her cheeseburger and potato wedges that proved to be the snack of the evening when dinner walked up and tried to flirt" hey beautiful you from Tennessee cause you're the only ten I see" Isa giggled and chatted a bit wit then let him lead her to the alley beside the dumpster "scream bitch and I'll fuckin gut you where you stand" "I like my dinner tough do you mind if I have taste " before the dumbass could reply Isa had his neck snapped and drinking down greedily she then used one of her powers to burn the body to ash then conjured a breeze to blow them away. Isa was finally able to let her wolf out she felt so free as she let Smokey grey animal loose she ran all the way to Charlie's back door shifting back and letting herself in she looked to see she had ½ an hour to get ready plenty of time she thought.

Charlie I'm gonna take a quick shower then we can go do we need to bring anything "

O.K. Bells and no we're good nothing to bring this time" Isa smiled hearing the nick name Charlie started calling her after they first met.

After a quick shower they were in the police cruiser headed to la push for the bonfire she smirked at the irony a half vampire at a bonfire. Once they parked on the beach Charlie led her to the group of elders she notice some resemblance to the called Billy must be Ephraim spawn she thought putting on her best fake smile Introduced herself " Hi I'm Bella " conjuring a blush across her face

"Hello Bella I'm Billy Black this is Harry Clearwater and Quill Atera the 3rd but everyone calls him old Quill welcome to la push if you don't mind me asking where did you grow" "Houston, Texas sir" she replied in her beautiful southern bell voice It was this time a group of teenagers came to the gathering she knew immediately that they were shifters she guessed it was the alpha who spoke first " Hello I'm Sam Uley this is my wife Leah" Leah mumbled a quick hello she didn't want to be there any she wasn't gonna fake like she did.

"Hello I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella." She smirk's when she noticed to drool the line proceeded with her being Introduced to shy Seth and Embry then the drooling buffoons Jacob and Quill 5 and last but not least Paul Lahote the cocky bad boy of the group she wasn't impressed

"I'm Paul Lahote at your service "

"Do me a service and go away"

Oh baby I love when they hard to get

What about when they are impossible to get

Please babe like you can say no to all this "Paul said while gesturing to himself everyone was cracking up in the back ground no woman had ever said no to him before Leah as well as the elders were liking Isa more by the moment. They tuned back into the discussion when Isa answered Paul

"What your ego yeah that's something I can definitely pass on."

Please Bitch like you can ever do better than me. "Isa turned to face him just as the word bitch left his mouth their eyes locked and they imprinted on each other the audience watched with stunned fascination Isa shook herself first. She was pissed off that this Neanderthal called her bitch. She ignored the pull of the imprint and gave Paul a piece of her mind. Unfortunately without thinking of everything she said before it left her lips.

"You mother fuckin Neanderthal of course I can do better than the fucking walking std of the super natural world news flash dumb ass we're immune doesn't mean you shouldn't be selective god if all wolves are this fucking dumb I'm glad vampires raised fucking big ass hairy idiots." Isa stopped talking and noticed every one staring it was then that she realized what she said.

"Fuck" it was Billy who spoke first "Isabella what did you mean by we're immune"

"Well I'm a shifter duh" with an eye roll it was Quill 3 who spoke next

"What tribe do you herald from child?"

"This one"

"How?" Isa chose lie a little on that one

"my grandmother was a shifter she banished because the elders thought her baron she was A black I never knew her name because her ordered her to never speak it again last I heard every mention of her was taken from your records" Next it was Leah who spoke in a voice so close to broken you could almost see the cracks.

"Do you know what happened to her "once again Isa went with a half-truth.

"She wandered down south ended being mated by vampires." Harry spoke next

'Would you consider going to school here in la push with the rest of the wolves?"

Isa scoffed "The only reason I exist as a wolf or anything else is because of a woman you people deemed useless now you want me like so lost relative that was just misplaced my grandmother is buried in an named grave because no one knew her name and there no way of finding out you want me to believe you all changed that it was all some misguided elder. That Leah Showed you how valuable female wolves are guess what your 105 years too late with my apology. I have spent the last 108 years on my own because MY family was banished now me and some hot headed jack-ass imprint on each other and I'm all of sudden good for my own tribe Fuck you. You all can go fuck your selves.

Isa listened as the elders spoke of what to do to help the new imprints till finally it was decided that Paul would transfer to forks high with her she sat on the beach alone when the elders went to inform the Cullen's of the changes she smelled them before she saw them Leah approach with Paul by her side between the two there was so many emotions it was giving her a headache she sent out calm and just to get the shit over with curiosity Leah sat on her left and Paul sat on her right it was Leah who spoke first

"Was it hard on your own?"

"It wasn't the easiest." Paul spoke next

"How old are you really?" Isa smiled this was Paul chance to redeem himself if he freaked she was gone if not she'd stick around and get to know him.

"I was born September 13, 1901" she watched Paul's reaction closely when she that slow sexy smirk appears she knew she was in deep shit.

"So you're a cougar and a wolf I can work with that." Leah laughed and left when Paul put his arm around Isa's shoulder the couple in question sat watching the stars getting know each other he told her that he was 17 lived by him-self since his mother was dead and his father was in prison for killing her, how he had anger management issues Isa laughed and proceeded to tell him about her-self, her real self she told him about her search for her father never saying his name as it still hurt her being away from him. The real reason she was with Charlie. It was Paul turn to laugh stating that they were meant to be a match made in hell as it were. The couple made their way back to the bon fire when they saw Billy and the rest of the pack was back Billy addressed Isa Before telling everyone how the meeting went.

"Bella you said you knew some vampires does the name Jasper Hale mean anything to you I think the leader said he used to Jasper Whitlock?" At her father's name being spoken she nodded her head yes then froze before letting off a barrage questions.

"He's here as in forks? Who's he with? How long have they been here? Can you get them to meet somewhere?" Billy laughed at her energy and called the head back to the border to introduce a new wolf. With that done Isa and the wolves phased to head back to the treaty line Isa was nervous as all hell but no one could figure out why. As one the pack reached the treaty and sat and waited in wolf form.

Ok so two things I forgot Isabella's hair is light brown not quite blond those also she has as many scars as her father but because she a hybrid they only really show in direct sunlight because venom scars react like vampire skin does and sparkle she naturally doesn't she's more like an albino wolf


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing all Stephanie Meyers handy work so on with the story.

Jasper had just finished his mountain lion when his cell phone rang he gave an aggravated growl before answering.

'What do you want Carlisle I'm hunting god forbid I slip and eat the entire senior class' Jasper asked not really caring

"Jasper must you be so crass a simple hello would have sufficed also the wolves have requested we return to the treaty line to meet and new member of the pack' jasper rolled his eyes but said nothing else and headed back to the house after taking a quick shower he and the family headed to the treaty line he could feel pure joy and hope rolling off one of the wolves he couldn't help but chuckle at that a wolf happy to see vampires his family gave him weird looks he just shrugged and continued walking when they reached the treaty line they saw the 3 elder, Chief Swan, and 10 wolves Jasper gaze landed on a beautiful smoky grey wolf with brown and red eyes he knew immediately who the wolf was and why it was feeling joy and hope he couldn't help the smile that donned his. It was that moment peter and char joined his family on their side of the line Edward broke the silence by pissing everyone off with his mind rape routine

'Carlisle I can't hear the grey wolf it's silent almost like brain dead and I think it's my singer it smells so wonderful I just want a taste' Edward then closed his eyes and inhaled when finally opening his eyes back they were pitch black ' or two come here little wolf I won't be greedy you might live.

The elder's looked appalled at the hungry vampire, Carlisle looked scared and oddly enough constipated, and Rose was giddy hoping to finally get rid of the wolves Emmett looked ready to fight as did all but two wolves. A silver one and a smoke colored one who only snorted at the dumbass' admission while Jasper, Peter, char, and surprisingly chief swan were damn pissing the selves laughing Carlisle finally gained some composure and began talking to the elders.

'I'm sorry for my son's actions he's usually better mannered then this.

'Yes I'm sure he is but since the wolf in question is an imprint and the new student at forks high I'm sure you can understand my misgivings about the situation.' Billy spoke with authority and compassion an odd mixture. Finally Jasper was tired of being side lined stepped forward for introductions.

'Since Carlisle is busy with pussy boy over there allow me to make introductions for those who don't know us the big guy there is Emmett, the blond next to him is Rosalie, the quiet woman in back is Esme, the douche who couldn't shut the fuck is Edward, the man with kissing Edwards ass is Carlisle, this little pixie next to me is my wife Alice, the blond haired red eyed pixie is char, this dumbass next to me is peter, and I am Jasper Whitlock but here in forks I'm Jasper Hale.'

The wolves looked to having a silent conversation then one by one the wolves phase human and naked as the day they were born. Jasper silently thanked whoever was listening that his Isa could keep her clothes on when she phased but that might be because she was a wolf from 2 days old. He listened as the pack turned back and sounded off.

'I'm the alpha of the la push pack Sam Uley'

I'm the beta Jacob Black '

I'm omega Paul Lahote, nice to meet you Mr. Major Whitlock sir.' Jasper grinned at the boy's nervousness so boy was Isa mate and he knew her story. Jasper and peter couldn't help but play with the boy a bit after all he was his son in-law.

'Stop ass kiss 'in boy you want my blessin' grow some balls" peter chimed in 'Maybe their already in her purse" char just shook her head and hit peter in the back of his she cast an apologetic look towards Isa

"Damn it woman if I wasn't dead already I'd have fucking brain damage I should get your ass arrested for spousal abuse but know you ya'd probably eat all the fucking prisoners " he turned to Paul and mouthed run causing Isa to growl at him Paul just laughed so the wolves could continue roll call. After odd looks towards Paul and Isa.

"I'm Jared

I'm Embry

What up I'm Quill

I'm Seth

I'm Collin

I'm Brady after Collin the smallest wolf turned and went behind a tree the vampires exchanged a look until a native woman came back in a sundress. And muttered

I'm Leah

After Leah the smoke colored wolf lunged at Jasper the Cullen's were ready to attack until they saw the wolf melt away mid-jump into a lighter complexioned native Jasper caught and hugged her upon landing everyone expected to see a naked native hugging Jasper. Alice ready to attack again was surprised to see her dressed in skin tight dark blue jeans, Black thigh high 5 inch heels, And a black corset top

Both sides of the treaty line looked on with dumb founded expressions on their face except Peter, Char, Paul, and Charlie who all had smiles on their faces. Jasper not caring what was going on around him now that he had his baby girl in his arms after letting her cry on him for a few minutes while everyone was apparently in shock he finally pulled back to get a better look at face.

"When was the last time you fed "Isa the ever teenager rolled her eyes before replying

"I fed in Seattle when I first landed "

Did you remember to eat human food?

Yes

Did you remember to get rid of the body the way we taught you?

Yes

Did you remember to make sure you weren't seen?

God, yes daddy I have spent the last hundred years hunting without geesh and before you ask yes he was a criminal he was rapist and he tasted good and goddamn it now I'm hungry again do you realize how far it is to Seattle just to grab a quick bite" the Whitlock's all laughed because they remembered how picky Isa is for both human's and human food. Finally everyone broke out their stupors and Edward was once again the one who spoke.

"What the hell is going on here who the fuck she are you cheating on Alice I knew" but he was cut off by Isa's growl

"Finish that sentence pussy boy and I'll light your bitch ass up like fireworks on the fourth of July now be a good bitch and shut the fuck up so the grown-ups can talk good boy." Emmett, Peter, Jasper and the wolves were all laughing while char just settled for smiling than Esme went into mommy mode

"Young lady there is no need for that kind of language I bet you don't use that garbage around your Parents.

"Fuck you lady you're goin to sit here and talk shit about my mouth but you let that pussy ass bitch of a eunuch you call a son talk about eating me and I don't mean my pussy either god knows his would probably faint if he saw one up close. Why don't you get the fuck out my face go coddle puss some more. Oh and just so you know for future reference I can have you torn apart and burning in 10 seconds flat." She told while manipulating fire in her hands she then turned towards the elders to address them

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the complete truth the she wolf your tribe cast out wasn't my grandmother it was my mother and she wasn't bread by vampires she bread with a vampire but everything else is the truth. The whole field stopped and digested the information until Sam decided to step up.

"So your ½ vampire ½ shifter?"

"Yes" by this time everyone decided to ask questions

How old are you?

I was born September 13, 1901

Who are your parents?

I don't know my mother during birth she never told my father her name as for who my father is Major Jasper Whitlock

What do you eat?

Humans and human food my favorite bacon cheese burger well done and O negative.

Why don't you drink animals?

With my abilities I have to drink humans in order to control them anything else and I'm too weak than my powers run amuck.

The question and answers lasted well into the night and early morning where it was decided that they'll pick where they left off in the morning Jasper, Alice, Paul, and Isabella stayed in the clearing getting to know each other better.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to the people who faved and followed I have an idea of how I want this to end and like I said when I first posted this story should be about 7 chapters now on with the story.

I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyers

Chapter 5

The next morning dawned with Jasper sitting against a tree with Isa sleep in his lap playing with her hair like he did when she was a little girl. Somewhere thru the night Alice left to give the father and daughter privacy also to digest that she had a step-daughter she never knew about. Paul wandered home to catch up on sleep since he was sure the morning would be the start of a long day also to collect his thought as they span with the knowledge that pack's angriest wolf the one who hated leaches the most of all of the was now mated to a vampire wolf and he was happy about it. Paul thought of all the pros of having his mate instead of a human one. First she wasn't scared of his wolf because she shared that trait. Second he didn't have worry about constantly protecting her as she could protect herself, he didn't have to worry about dying from a vampire bite because she was resistant, he didn't have to worry a vamp with powers hurting her because of her own powers. And finally he thought he could fuck her as hard as he wants without hurting her. That last had Paul smiling as he went to sleep.

It was noon when Isa finally woke up to the sound of her father talking to his new family.

'Why didn't you tell us about her we would have helped you search for her' you could hear the hurt and confusion in Rosalie's voice surprisingly not a hint of her usual bitchy attitude could be found.

'Honestly I thought she might not want to see me once she got away from the camp I didn't want fuck up her new life' Jasper sounded so vulnerable.

It nearly killed Isa to hear her father so weak but before anything else could be said the wolves, elder's, as well as the humans in the know. Isa sighed it was story time apparently she sat up and looked around the group she finally relaxed when she noticed Paul and her new friend Leah making their way to sit beside her.

Sam seemed nervous letting his mate by red eyed vampires but figures she'd be safe with Paul and Isa. Isa finally got up the nerves to speak.

'So I guess it's story time huh why don't you go first daddy.' Jasper could feel her fear so he agreed.

"As you know I'm Jasper Whitlock I was born in the 1865. I don't remember the date some human memories get jumbled in the change any way my family owned a ranch in Houston but my daddy didn't own any slaves like a lot of our neighbor's he always said 'all the hard people do to make sure the slaves tend the field right it'll save a hell of a lot of time just for your lazy ass to do it yourself' he never did like slave owners said it just made the rich lazy not to mention the coloreds was people to. He tried to keep us out of the war but the soldiers came demanding room and board when daddy told no and to get the fuck off his property they shot him in front of me and mama. The soldiers stayed a week and used all goods so we didn't have anything to sell for us to keep the ranch running. After watching mama break down crying again I decided to join the army so I could send the money home and mama could keep our land. I had lie about my age you were supposed to be 18 but I was only 16 they needed the soldiers so they didn't really check. By the time I turned 17 I was a Major. They had a few soldiers who were schooled or worked the fields the rest knew how to fight and shoot a gun but I was the only one had an education was strong knew how to fight and shoot a gun not to mention I knack for strategies so I roes the ranks quick and I never lost a battle. In 1882 I was evacuating women and children when I came across who thought were 3 beautiful women it turned out they were 3 beautiful demons 'Oh look Maria such a gentleman and a Major to' 'yes sister's he will do perfectly I do hope he survives I would love to play with him Maria you do it I don't know if I could control myself' that's when I felt my blood turn to lava I burned for 3 days straight. When I woke I was in a tent I could see, smell, and hear everything around for miles that was when Maria came and told me what I was as I stood there I felt lust for me rising and we realized I was an empathy I can and control emotions around me so Maria put me in charge of her camp 4 years after being turned I found Peter bleeding in an alley he had mouthed to a bar keep and got stabbed when I approached him he looked me dead in the eyes said ' I'm not afraid of you or death Major' then bared his neck to me I knew then and there the fucker was worth keeping around so I bit him and took him back to camp. When he woke up he was the most controlled newborn I have ever met even to this day when I asked how he was doing it he just looked at me and said he knows shit. Peter quickly became my second in command he could handle the camp almost as good as me. We spent the next few years creating and destroying newborn for Maria's army and winning her territories that's where I earned the name god of war cause I ain't never lost a battle as a vampire either. In 1901 Maria was looking to concor Austin I decided to go out and scout on my own since I needed to feed and I needed a quick fuck. I decided to hit a whore house in town I figured no one would miss one or two of them but as I reached my destination I heard crying a woman was sitting on the steps of the town motel so I changed my plans for the evening. I took her to the bar a couple buildings down when I asked her name she just shook her head and cried harder. After about an hour she drunk enough not to feel pain so I took her to the motel she just left. A couple hours later I still hadn't drained I felt like I couldn't stop fucking her she sooo warm and felt like heaven against my cold skin. She didn't smell appealing so I had no urge to drain her finally when morning came I decided to drain cause I had to get back to camp but when I bit her she tasted horrible luckily I didn't inject any venom when I pulled back I couldn't figure out what she was the smell and the taste was nasty but she was beautiful and warm her skin was flawless perfect caramel complexion and smooth as porcelain, her hair was jet black waist length, her body was toned I didn't find an ounce of fat on her and she had mesmerizing eyes almond shaped with a chocolate color but if you really looked you could see flecks of green and blue the lighter shades of brown. She could put any vampire to shame with looks. Once I realized I couldn't drain her I thought about just leaving her but something wouldn't let me. I didn't love but I couldn't leave her either so I used my ability to put her to sleep and took her with me when we reached camp Maria was waiting I told her about my night and she agreed for me to keep her at least until we found out what she was I still hadn't learned her name so I just called her my pet. Not even a week after she had been in camp she fell ill that was when Peter's "knower" informed him she was pregnant with my child and wouldn't survive no matter if we tried to kill the baby or let pet carry to term when I went and told pet about the situation she laughed and let the child be it will show my people their own ignorance that she told me that she was from the Quileute reservation that her people her own brother banished her for being a wolf that her tribe believed that she was baron since she no longer bled as a wolf that here banished her after ordering her to never utter her true name as she was a disgrace and an abomination to her people she told me how she wanted children since she held her nephew Ephraim and she me promise to tell our child where it came from and to never be ashamed of what it was. Over that month we talked and got to know each other and about each other I told her about my past and what it's like as a vampire she told me about being a wolf since the order banned her from saying anything other then what she did she told me to be prepare cause the child will shift at an early age. I was shocked as hell when she told vampires trigger a shifters change and that our child was half and half it will be at war with its self until the beast inside its vampire part learns to coexist with the beast that is its wolf. Maria was chomping at the bit to see how the child turned out but made it clear that she had no claim to MY child. One month after I had met my pet she died in my arms bringing Isabella into the world. I loved her instantly and vowed to get us out but until then do everything I could to protect her and I tried I really did. I was so grateful Isa had the intellect of a vampire and instinct of a wolf she grew quickly to so the time she was a 6 months old she looked like a 5 year old and was as smart as a high school senior. It was about this time she wanted me to train her with the newborns and like any father I told her hell no and to go to tent for trying to me heart attack as left she passed the bull pit where we kept newborns that were good fighters but feral as hell we tended to use them in the front line. I watched Isa to make sure she went straight to tent then she stopped suddenly turned to me with the biggest smile I have ever seen on my baby's face and opened the doors I ran for her but she had her physical shield up. I watched for seemed like forever trying to bust threw it was actually only 3 minutes and she had maybe 15 dismembered the rest on their knees neck bared she finally let her shield down, turned towards me and asked again if she could train I didn't know if I was more scared or proud Maria saw and told me anyone in her camp needed to know how to fight so I reluctantly agreed to train her. By the time she was 3 her growth had slowed down but by then she 12 that was when Maria decided Isa was good enough to go on a raid with us. We a had about 50 newborns in our camp and Maria thought that they were trained enough to go against a camp that had over 150. I made Isa stay back but somehow a newborn got a hold of Peter and was about to decapitate him when Isa came and tore it apart she helped me cull the rest of their army after that Maria started calling Isa Enyo and I had already earned the name Aries. Word got out Maria's army was unstoppable. When Isa was 5 she looked like a full grown woman of 18 or 21 and she was becoming war hardened like me. Our salvation came in the form of a newborn Maria wanted to keep from one of our raids she was small and charismatic Maria was sure that with the attention everyone gave her she must have been gifted but the bitch was wrong and ordered me destroy her I had known she was Peter's mate so when I got the order Peter and me began to plan in the end it was decided Pete and Char would run during the next feed and take Isa with them I would catch up when I could the plan went off without a hitch by the time Maria got back the next morning I had already killed all the newborns in the camp only ones left were the one she took with her. I noticed a strange vampire with Maria she said his name was James and that he was our way to power she had intended to breed Isa with him I was so pissed I killed them both in a blind no sooner than I had them lit a red head came screeching out she joined the fire immediately. I wondered around awhile before joining Pete and Char just to make sure the Volturi weren't close. By the time I reached Pete and Char's Isa had taken off 1 year before I stuck around figuring she'd come home eventually but the worry I started to feel for Isa on top of the emotions from my prey and living with a mated couple it became too much. I decided to travel on my own. After a while I realized I could alter my preys emotions before I killed the doing that and being on my own helped with my empathy problem but not my worry of not knowing where my daughter was. After a few years of traveling I passed thru Philly one day when it started to rain I went into a local diner when I heard a voice to my left talk 'you kept me waiting Major' my apologies ma'am then she introduced herself and told me about a family she saw in her visions I figured what the hell I could always kill them if it didn't work out so we made our to the Cullen's I never told them about Isa because I still worried about her and I didn't think I could deal with the question and what if's plus it was nice to have something of my own living with a psychic and the mind raper over there and that leads us to now." Edward was the first to speak.

'How come I never heard any thoughts about her if you were so worried?" Isa chose to answer

"Hey fuckward you realize a vampire can use every part of their brain but you power only allows you to hear surface thought if a person knows how to multi task they can get past you like right now I'm thinking of ways to rip you apart before you put your little plan of me moving in with your family so you can try drain me in my sleep and I'm thinking about fucking Paul senseless." Isa smiled when she heard all the growls fill the clearing she all out laughed when she caught his next thought

"I'm sorry Edward my doesn't mess with anyone with the same equipment as him and as far as daddy goes how do you know his ass looks like" this time it was Edward's turn to growl and Emmett laughed after a few minutes Isa figured it was time for her story.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing its all Stephanie Meyers warning mention of attempted suicide don't read if it causes triggers

also homosexual sexual references

Chapter 6

In Italy

Aro paced his private library contemplating his next move. He spent so long keeping all the Whitlock's apart. All his hard work coming to an end, because of his brother's temper. Caius sat stoically watching maintaining that it wasn't his fault Isabella left.

"If you would have told the bitch her daddy was dead like I suggested then you would be in this predicament." Caius stated like a petulant child instead of the king he was supposed to be.

All the while Marcus looked on with such joy and glee one would think he was a child who got his favorite toy for Christmas he thought Aro's tyranny would finally come to an end, and that he would be able to join his beloved Didyme in the afterlife. After Aro murdered her and told Caius the werewolves did it thus causing Didyme her life and the werewolves their existence. Marcus knew why Aro did it. Aro confessed that he felt Marcus' gift was to important and that Didyme was expendable he then sent Caius after the wolves because they were the only thing that could destroy them when Marcus asked Caius instead of Aro himself. Aro admitted that Caius' usefulness had worn out and he had hoped that Caius and the wolves would kill each other leaving Aro's hands clean of the whole mess. It was then that Aro had one of the guards Chelsea bind Marcus to only Aro in a sense of self preservation. Marcus came out of his musing when he heard Aro speak.

'Brothers I believe it is time to pay our old friend Carlisle a most deserved visit we will take the elite guard with us in case we run into problems in America.' With that said the 3 kings went to their chambers to get ready for their trip and Marcus said what he hoped was his last prayer and rights.

Back in Washington

Isa was just getting ready to tell her story when she and Alice had a vision of the kings Isa asked Alice to wait till the end of the story or she may never tell it.

"As daddy said I was born September 13, 1901 in Austin Texas my full name is Isabella Anne Marie Whitlock. I was born in the middle of a newborn training camp. I didn't have a normal child hood but I loved all the same watching my daddy tear apart and burn newborns during the day then come read me bed time stories , tuck me in, and give me a kiss goodnight every night. From the very start I knew I wanted to be just like daddy loving and loyal to some fierce and dangerous to all others he didn't take shit from any one. He was my hero from the beginning. As I got older and actually paid attention to the fights around camp I realized that any one of the raids they went on could mean the last time I saw him so I asked him to train me. As you know he told me hell no and sent me to my tent. I was out to prove to him that I could hold my own so I let out the feral newborns. Daddy knew that I could shift since I threw a temper tantrum and transformed when I was about 2 weeks old and he knew about my shield but he didn't know about the sponge. There had been so many gifted vampires created then destroyed in Maria's camp and I had copied all their powers before daddy killed them. At the time I had only copied about 20 powers. When the newborns smelled my blood they charged like I knew they would. I had half of them destroyed when Maria came to watch and I had them submit to me like they did daddy. Maria was impressed and made daddy train me but he wouldn't let me fight in the raids until one time the other army outnumbered Maria's I was already scared I was gonna lose daddy in this battle that when I saw one of the other soldiers bite uncle Peter all I saw was red I charged and tore the newborn apart then I locked uncle Pete in my shield so he wouldn't get more hurt and me and daddy destroyed the rest of the army after that Maria made sure it was always Peter, daddy, and me in every battle. Word had already spread that daddy hadn't lost a battle human or vampire but with me and Pete by his side we had every army we faced turned into ash in 2 hours tops we worked like a well-oiled machine together. I became known as Enyo and Peter was just Captain. I loved it out there protecting my family like they had protected me for so long. When I was 5 I looked 18 or 21 and daddy had pretty-much banned me from looking at boys but he didn't say they couldn't look at me so one night daddy and uncle Peter were discussing a newborn they kept from a recent raid her name was Charlotte and uncle Peter was in lust at first sight. Me being the spoiled princess I was wasn't used to not getting all of daddy and Peter's attention so went wandering around camp, daddy always told me not to go around the newborns by myself cause their instincts were to fight, feed, and fuck. What daddy didn't know was one of the newborns Maria had destroyed the first day she had woke after daddy turned her was a succubus and my sponge copies any power within 100 feet so by the time she burned I was a succubus to. I found a couple of the cuter newborns and had them for me. I figured I could get some attention, get rid of some aggravation, and lose my virginity all in one shot. After a couple hours I got bored and went back to my tent to read that's when daddy came a told me Peter and Charlotte were taking me away and I needed to pack all my shit. I was so pissed and shocked I thought daddy was sending me away because he found out about what I did so I went and destroyed the guys that were in the fight and tortured the one I fucked before I lit him up. Uncle Peter and Charlotte were waiting for me by the time I got to where I was supposed to meet them he didn't say anything he didn't even look at me he just took Charlotte's hand and ran. When we finally reach south Dakota neither spoke to me and Peter only turned around to make sure I was still there every couple of miles I was exhausted they hadn't stopped for me sleep or eat the whole 3 day run then when reached the cabin Peter pointed to a door said that was my room and then him and char disappeared behind another one. I had slept for about 3 days straight when I got up Uncle Pete and Char were gone and there was no food or running water in the house and I didn't have any money so I waited a couple hours for them to come back but when they did they went straight to their room that went on for 2 week s neither of them acknowledging me, me hunting alone and taking my dinners money to buy me human food when I needed it, Peter and Char going hunting or going to fuck and me left to my own devices. I was quickly going insane and in my own thoughts quickly becoming suicidal daddy sent me away because he didn't want me Peter and Charlotte clearly didn't want or need me around then one day I was out hunting and a nomad attacked he thought I was prey we got to talking after I had his legs and arms removed he asked who I was and how I could fight so well so I introduced my-self he really looked scared then he told me he thought I was destroyed with Maria and the rest of her camp. It hit me like a ton of bricks my home was gone, my daddy was most-likely gone and even if he wasn't he didn't want me other -wise he wouldn't have sent me away, and peter obviously didn't want me since his loyalties were to daddy not me. I couldn't go to my mother's tribe cause she had no family there. So after destroying laraunt I made my way to Italy I had nothing left so either way it didn't matter how quickly or slowly I made it there. Once overseas I met about 12 or 13 covens as well as some other hybrids but they were vampire-human their mothers also died in birth. When I finally made it to Volterra I had a cover story in place that would save peter and guarantee my death, I told Aro I was a human hybrid that Maria ordered created after hearing about another vampires experiments. I knew he couldn't read me because of my shield but I didn't account for the fact that would want me to join the guard because of that. So I spent the last 75 years as part of the Volturi guard. After my first 15 years there I found out daddy was still alive so I figured if he was looking for me he'd eventually make it to Italy and I would be there when he came. When my 70th year there came around with no word from or about daddy and being subjected to Caius' insufferable ass for 70 years I decided I'd find him and once he told me why he got rid of me I'd kill myself. After being there so long my wolf was going crazy they let me alone to sleep but I couldn't phase in my chambers with-out some-one realizing it I think I only survived that long because they knew I needed human food so I would leave the castle for my human dinner and I would phase . Then about a week ago I reached my limit with Caius and I told Aro either he lets me leave or he has to start looking for a replacement king it wasn't until I told them I was coming to Washington state that Marcus allowed me to leave. I had met Charlie in the early 80's when he was still married to Renee and was a lowly officer I had been sent to Seattle for a clean-up when we ran into each other on the scene I told him I was with the FBI and he told me he didn't care unless the orders came from his boss it was still his case so we went and got drinks and to brain storm the next morning we woke-up naked in a hotel room I guess he had heard the tribe legends because after a morning round he straight out asked me if I was a wolf I was shocked at first but something told me I could trust him. So we spent the rest of the day getting to know each-other after he told me about his best-friends, Renee and everything in-between I told him all about myself we decided since I had to feed soon I'd wait to drain a gunshot victim and he would have a solvable crime and I'd burn the original body after all was said and done we decided to keep in touch. When Renee left him I paid for him to come to Italy and sight see when he was promoted he called, when I got a new power I called him when I found out about vampire trouble in his jurisdiction I came. So when I called last week and told him about my latest trouble with Caius he told me to come stay with him that he would like to have someone to come home to for a change, and that he would enroll me in school here as his daughter we both laughed at that but it was the easiest way to explain me being here, and if the wolves figured out I was a wolf to we could easily say Renee had an affair. Charlie was there to pick me up in Seattle when I landed but when he noticed how dark my eyes were he told me I needed to feed there because the Cullen's had moved back to Forks and caused the wolves to shift so it would be best to keep my feeding as far from the town as possible so there was no misunderstandings and he asked that I stick to criminals that way I saved would be rape, murder, or mugging victims and it saved tax payers time, and money. After I had a snack and waited for my dinner to show I phased and ran to Charlie's with just enough time to get ready for the bonfire which leads us to now. Oh and Carlisle the Volturi will be here day after tomorrow to make sure the Whitlock's aren't back together but when he calls tonight he'll tell you it's just a visit cause he hasn't seen you in so long but all 3 kings the 2 remaining wives and all of the elite guard are coming just in case we're all here." By the time Isa was done with her story Charlie was blushing so red from the bits about him that he looked like a tomato. Jasper, Peter, and Char were looking guilty because none of them took the time to look at from Isa's point of view none them stopped to explain anything to her and Jasper was always too embarrassed to fully explain vampire mating to his little girl even when she was no longer a little girl, Peter was to in lust with his mate to think about his niece or realize she was hurting after being sent away by her father, her only parent for what appeared to be no reason than to not think of her need to sleep and eat and basically for all intents and purposes throw her away once they got where they were going. He didn't realize it was actually 2 weeks before she left until she told her story, and Char felt it was no wonder the girl was never got attached to her if she were in Isa's position she probably would have killed her for breaking up her family. Paul sat growling at the thought of what his mate had been through specifically the sex with the newborns and Charlie as well as her failed attempt at suicide. The wolves were speechless to think all that been done to this woman even before she born. Billy sat thinking that if her mother hadn't of been banished Isa would have come home to their lands once she was sent away from that camp and the current pack wouldn't have been blind sided with their transformations they would have had a wolf to guide them, and Isabella her-self wouldn't have wanted to kill herself she would have had a place to belong to be love. With that thought his mind was made up.

"Emelia Black she wasn't Ephraim's aunt she was his mother her husband was the alpha of the pack back then women were property men could do what they wanted and the tribe didn't bat an eyelash back then it wasn't uncommon for the women to be disciplined in public if the head of the family felt she needed it. When my grand-father Ephraim was 2 Emelia fell pregnant again, her husband came home from a hunt and proceeded to claim her. When a wolf claims it's mate the wolf completely takes over the human body. The claiming has been known to physically harm the human mate, not to the point of life and death but to the point of bruises and scrapes sometimes cuts. Apparently this is what happened when Emelia's husband claimed her he was forceful enough to cause a miscarriage when Emelia started to bleed the tribe medicine man told her that the child was dead and there was nothing he could do she was made to carry the child the whole 9 months but the entire tribe knew that the child inside was dead. The tribe medicine man told her husband that she would most likely be baron once the baby came but they only had Ephraim, Emelia's husband felt he should have more than one son to carry the Black name especially if Ephraim took after his mother and was defective so he started sleeping with other women of the tribe when Emelia gave birth her husband had already mated and marked 4 other women and 3 were with child. Emelia rage finally broke through when her husband added to their home so the other women could move in. She heard some of the women in her kitchen talking one morning about how her husband must have felt about failing so bad at picking a mate the first time and how it was such a shame she bore him a son that would most likely be like his mother. Upon hearing the woman's words about her son she phased into a snow white wolf and attacked she had managed to kill all four other mates before her husband realized what he was seeing in the pack mind and ordered her stop when he made it back to the cabin he gave the order for her to leave our land, to never return and never speak his or her own name again he had all mention of her wiped from our history until Jasper came asking questions we thought Leah was the first and only female to ever phase I went home after my first meeting with the Cullen's and looked through my grand-fathers journal. It seems with every pack there is at least one female Taha-aki's third wife was a wolf they imprinted on each other but he ordered to never phase so she wasn't listed as pack she listed as mate. 2 other females from 2 other packs not counting Emelia and Leah were used as breeder and in the tribe history are listed whores or prostitutes because they bore children to the men of the pack who had baron imprints they saw it as way to ensure their blood line stayed strong but the women's first names were stricken from our records with only the name Ateara and Uley listed. I cannot tell how sorry I am to those of you who had your family history tarnished just because there was a female wolf in your blood line and starting tomorrow me and the other elders will be going through the archives fixing the mistakes of the past. I especially sorry to Isabella your mother should have died at home surrounded by people who knew her and cared for her as much as your father seems to, not in the middle of a newborn training camp and you should have been able to see where you and your mother came from not growing up only knowing half of yourself. Leah I'm sorry to you because if I had looked at my grand-father's journal before the Mr. Whitlock started asking questions we have would at least known there would be a female this pack and as you're the only one from more than one female blood line is was always you for this pack, and Isabella should have been in her brother's. Sam I feel that our history robbed you almost as much as Bella if Isa would have grown up knowing our land she would have taken her rightful place as alpha after the last pack died she would have been able to help you turn human instead of wandering around as a wolf for 2 months, but I can't change the past so I hope my apology on behalf of our people is enough." It was Rosalie who spoke first which Isa was thankful for because she was speechless.

'How would Isabella to be Alpha if she's Jasper's daughter and Ephraim got the title from his asshole father?'

'Because Emelia's father was the chief of the tribe and direct descendent from Taha-aki and the third wife but since he only had daughters those titles went to the oldest daughter's husband he took her name Black because it came with power and respect. The fact that Isabella is part vampire meant she was going to phase no-matter what we only age when we stop phasing but once again since Isabella is part vampire she can never stop phasing because the vampire is forever present and both parentages make her immortal. Since she will always be a vampire she will always be a wolf thus meaning she will always be Alpha." Isa sat speechless at what she had learned and the wolves talked silently about what they had learned.

'So our supposed to be Alpha is part leach that's great' Sam was uneasy having a vampire so close to his mate even if she was part wolf.

'I think she'd be perfect as Alpha she's been a wolf since the last pack was around she's always gonna be a wolf so the next pack even if 10 generations from now will have the guidance we didn't have and she's never lost a battle so her combat knowledge will make us stronger.' Seth readily agreed with Jared as he had thought of all those things him-self when Jacob chimed in with the deal sealer

'Plus she's Paul's imprint so if you really think about it with her as Alpha she has the good the whole pack in mind and she's technically the original and rightful chief so the shit with the records will never happen again because the chief and Alpha will always be the same person she won't be able to play favorites.' Sam thought about that fact, he thought of all the things the elders didn't know because they weren't wolves and all the journals they kept that were written by the last pack because they didn't think it was relevant or because they just didn't want this pack to know. With that all the wolves were in agreement.

Isa came out of her musing when she felt the Cullen's and human's shock as well as an internal shift when all the wolves including her mate knelt in the wolf form before their new Alpha Isabella to show their submission and respect. Isa bowed in acknowledgement to her pack. She felt she was never going to get used to saying that. Shortly after that the pack and elder's went home to eat and relax until the Volturi visit. Isa decided she would go to the Cullen's to get to know her father's family better Paul after hearing Isa's story was having problems letting her out of his sight. As the little group made it into the Cullen home bitchy rose decided to make an appearance stating that dogs weren't allowed on the furniture Jasper and Paul growled at her and Isa happily released Jane's power on her to which Edward and Alice laughed. Once every sat down the Q and A started.

'How come my visions don't work on or around the wolves but it works around you?'

Easy your visions didn't work because you've only ever been human or vampire, since I've only ever been a vampire or a wolf when I copied your power it changed to suit me but since the original power came from you me copying it upgraded your version .

'How could you read my mind like that and how did you know how my mind reading worked?'

I know how your power works because I met the Denali coven about a decade ago but with my shield up he couldn't read me, and I could read your mind like that because I had Aro's power so when I copied your since both powers are so similar yet so different they merged together so now I can read every thought or memory a person has ever had like Aro can but I can do it 3 miles away like your mind reading'

'You said you need human food and blood does one provide more nourishment than the other?'

No doc It don't If I try and go a long time with one I need to eat more of the other but a well-balanced meal for me is 3 square meals a day 1 or2 small snacks and I only need to feed once a month but if I get hurt I have to eat and feed more but it's hard to hurt me I heal quicker than vampires because of the wolf and the wolf is more durable and sturdy because of the vampire, under my fur in wolf form I'm almost as hard as use guys.

'Billy made me realize something when he was talking when claim each other we bite how the hell is that supposed to work when your half leach in mean vampire?'

Oh my sexy furry mate I'm over a hundred years old my wolf and I are well in tuned that's why I have clothes when I phase. Well last night after we imprinted I was on the beach meditating when you and Leah found me. You know how when a wolf marks a human mate the human become immune diseases and infections; they age slower while the wolf still phase, and all that other crap. Well in our case since your only wolf which makes you the lower species the human basically so when we mark each other you'll be injecting me with your scent it will be stronger than any-other scent on me you know the vampire bites and I'll be making you like me because my saliva holds both venom and what all that the wolf saliva has, so my bite will make you more durable, your skin will get harder not vampire hard but almost as hard as mine, you have more stamina which I won't be complaining about, and have just enough venom in you to make you immune if you ever get bit, the only possible down side is since a wolf can't live without it's mate the venom in my bite will make so you can never stop phasing since there will always be a vampire around so to sum it up you'll be just like me just short of having to drink blood.

As soon as Isa finished explaining Paul smile so big she thought his face might crack, he then pulled her to his lap and kissed the hell out of her. After a few minutes Jasper cleared his throat because feeling his daughter and her mate's lust for each other was seriously disturbing that thought made Edward laugh

'Fuck you Eddie' 'tell me when cowboy' everyone turned to look at him stunned as hell Edward was actually joking and acting like a normal teenager his response was smile and shrug.

'Damn Isa you pulled the stick out Eddie's ass you need a fuckin award for that shit.'

'Maybe we should have found a mind reader to out ass before.'

'Damn Emme what's you and roses new obsession with my ass, you want Rosie to watch you put a new stick there.'

'Oh Eddie boy you can't handle my man.'

'O.K can we get back to questioning my step-daughter and son in law before I have any more disturbing visions and rose I think that strap on would hurt Edward right now start out with plugs and adjust it every once in a while to bigger one it'll work so much easier for him, sorry Isa I had to say it just to see if any of that sounded as weird out loud as it did in my head.'

Edward, Rose, and Emmett looked giddy at the new idea

'Isa I'm sorry for not telling you ahead of time about sending you ahead with Peter I thought he would explain every-thing to you once you got far enough away from camp I didn't think of them being newly mated I never meant to make you feel unwanted or unloved it's just it was hard for me realize you weren't just a soldier or you weren't just my little girl you are both. I know I can't make up for the shit in the past so I'm gonna do best to be a good father from here on out.' Jasper pulled Isa into a hug and whispered how much he missed her

"I missed you to daddy"

'Isa I am so sorry, your father trusted me to take care of you until he could get away but soon as we were away from camp it just, I can't even think of a plausible reason to treat my only niece like that let alone make you feel like that, I can never tell you how sorry I am especially after what you went because of my action being attacked, the suicide attempt mourning your father if I wasn't so wrapped up in Char none of that would have happened.'

"It's ok I mean sure I'm pissed still but I can't be too mad because of where we turned up just don't do it again as fucked up as we are I love our family and I don't like being without my daddy to talk to or my pain in the ass Uncle to prank with." Carlisle's cell phone ringing broke up the conversation it was the kings informing him they were coming to visit just as Isa and Alice had said after hearing the arrival time Isa and Paul headed back to Paul's house to catch some sleep they both were as soon as their heads hit the pillow curled up together


	7. Chapter 7

After this this chapter I will be doing an epilog to see where out happy family end up. Thank you to everyone who read this story I hope it wasn't too bad for my first, and like always I own nothing it was all Stephanie Meyers. On with the story.

Chapter 7

The next day brought training. The Whitlock's decided to train the wolves how to fight vampires and come out virtually unscathed for Jasper it brought back fond memories of teaching Isa how to fight in both her human and wolf form, but this time he chose to sit and watch his daughter train her pack then they would go over the finer points with the Cullen's.

"Ok first and foremost never let them get their arms around you they will crush you without a second thought, second some the guard members coming all have gifts luckily I will have my mental shield over all of us so we'll be protected from mind a attacks and the physical gifts are easy to avoid if you know their coming though 99% of the guards powers are mental there will be a vampire with snow white hair and purple eyes, he and his mate Chelsie are mine no one attacks till I have them turned to dust and no one is to look in Chelsie's eyes she will be right next her mate. Once those two are gone any of them who want to leave can do so any one stays dies. You can ask your questions quickly then will train I want this meeting tomorrow to go as quickly as possible with no one hurt if possible. Carlisle when we're through here I need to speak with you about an idea I have."

'Yes of course'

'So what's so important about this Chelsie and her mate?'

"Chelsie can manipulate bounds make your brother your worst enemy, make your mate no more than a passing thought, Aro uses her to bind the guard to specifically him so there's no chance of an up-rising when she's destroyed most of the guard will run her mate can manipulate fire but he is flammable like most vampire so if I can get him to attack me I can put them under my shield and he'll destroy them both, but knowing Aro the guard will have orders to attack when they see daddy, uncle Pete, me together so once those two are gone and my mental shield is up we should have a fair fight. All the elite guard depends on their power none of them know hand to hand combat."

'Why are we only focusing on this Aro guy if there three kings?'

"Because Caius even if he an asshole to me would make a good king if he didn't believe Aro's lies, and Marcus is bound to Aro just like most of the guard. The kings do serve their purpose but Aro is so obsessed with power that he's scared of losing it and is always on a search for more once he gone Marcus and Caius will be able to find a replacement and rule the way it should have been all along"

'How are Marcus and Caius going to lead when once Chelsie is gone Marcus will once again want to die.'

"I acquired a power when I was still in the camp one of the newborns could reconstitute a vampire if he had something like a hair brush or tooth brush that belonged to them Marcus was so grief stricken he never got rid of any of her things before I left I stole her hair brush, tooth brush, and a little bit of her ashes she's should be ready to feed by morning that's why I sent Charlie to the rez since she's at his house, originally I just wanted to make Marcus happy since he was the only one I really liked there but this works to. Now let's get training." After about four hours Isa had the wolves moving as one, anticipating the other move they called it a night when Sam and Jacob managed to take Peter's arms with such precision they came from both directions when they passed each other with Pete in the middle they each took an arm Pete was unprepared for the double team and by the time her realized what was happening it was too late. Both Isa and jasper were quite proud of how quick the wolves picked up the moves Isa taught them, and after that afternoon anyone who didn't think she would make a good Alpha was proven wrong. With Isa as Alpha whole pack settled, overnight they were as in-tuned to their wolves as Isa was and it made them as a pack better.

The next morning everyone gathered at the Cullen house Isa had taken Didyme hunting in Seattle as soon as she woke. Isa than explained to Didyme what had been going on of the last century since her death. It was decided that Didyme would stay in the house with the wolves when Isa and the rest of the vampires went outside to greet the kings.

'Carlisle old friend it has been such a long time since we've last seen each other.'

'Yes Aro it has, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure.' Isa felt pressure against her shield as Chelsie tried to sever her families bonds to each so she used Kate's power and sent a small shock on the frequency of Chelsie's power at her painful squeak Chelsie's mate released his fire power. Since they were in back he lit up Alec and Jane before Isa could trap them but once she did the fire bounced off the inside killing the couple inside. As the screams from the 4 guards died down Aro watched in horror as his 4 most prized guard turned to ash. At feeling his bond to Aro break Marcus looked around as many of their guard donned confused looks upon their faces and he fell into hysterics laughing so hard he thought he might actually cry as he watched some of Aro's favorites remove their cloak and leave. At this sight Aro ordered his remaining guard to attack and Isa called for the wolves to come out. As one Isa and her pack phased Caius was about to get the fight when he saw Marcus freeze when he followed his brother's line of sight he too was speechless. There stood Didyme not being destroyed by the wolves but protected from Aro by the large beast, the very beast he claimed he saw burn her more than a century ago. Aro watched with morbid fascination as all his lies came to light and all his most loyal of guard were ripped apart by a pack of beast he had sworn his brother had annihilated. When he spotted his brother they were enraptured by Didyme as she told her story, with his down fall eminent Aro turned to run but was stopped by Isabella flanked by her mate on her left her father on her right and the pack behind them.

"Where you running off to so soon Aro I thought you would want to see your sister after all I did bring her back from the dead to see you."

'You brought her back, how?' Isa saw Marcus and Caius coming up behind Aro and figured why not her secret was out now anyway and maybe if she upfront she could work out a deal with the remaining kings.

"Well since your brothers are about to kill you anyway why not, I'm not only a shield but also a sponge I copy any power within 100 feet and since I grew up in the newborn camp and lived in Volterra for over 75 years I have a lot of powers now but unlike you I don't want to rule the world I just want my pack, my mate, and my family left in peace." When Isa was done speaking Caius and Marcus tore Aro apart and Didyme lit his pyre. Once all the fires were out the remaining kings and queens approached the family.

'Isabella I am so very Sorry about the way I treated you during your stay with us, I believed Aro's fear that if you made it back to your family it would be the death of our coven I never thought it would be the death of Aro's rein of lies.' "It's ok I had fun annoying you it was like having the big brother I never knew." Caius surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug 'yes you are the little sister I never thought I wanted but none the less I'm glad you around.' Marcus simply said his thank and that he would be in touch but at the moment he had a mate to get re-acquainted with.

Once the royal left Isa looked around her family no-one was harmed most of the guard that were destroyed just there stunned while getting torn apart it was the best outcome anyone could hope for. Isa came out of her thoughts when a clod arm draped itself over her shoulder she looked up to see Edwards smiling face.

'So my favorite bitch what are we doing tomorrow I mean you've been in town for less than a week and you already brought the royals to the door and had them taken down a couple pegs we can't end the week with quiet.' Isa laughed Edward really was a lot more fun to be around now that he was out it seemed like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Well we could go to a bar I saw in port A if Alice doesn't or Rose don't mind being my date I'm sure we could find you at least a nice first boy-friend I think personally you should aim for a guy in his twenties you know so you can learn from him." Everyone turned to look at her shocked that she would even suggest going to a gay bar but the smile that appeared on Edward's face was enough to make every-one shut-up even Carlisle who had turned the boy never seen him so happy.

'You'd really take me and not like ditch me or something when we got there?'

"Yes Edward I'll take you and Rose can my date who better for a bitch then a bitch I would ask Alice but with her being my step-mother and all I would feel wrong."

'Can we go this Friday night please?'

'Sure Edward I think it will fun and just think I can drink the gay basher's for dinner so it's a win/win.'

"Yay thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. You are the best niece a guy could ask for. Oh Alice help me find something to where please? All my clothes are to preppy."

'Here I come and Isa that was nice of you I've never seen him so happy.'

"Eh no-one should have to hide who they are."

After that everyone went back you their respective homes. It was decided since Isa was the Alpha of the pack and would become chief when Billy stepped down so she would need to live in la-push. Since Paul's house was too big for one person she moved in with him. Things settled to a slow crawl for everyone and Isa never did make it to school but she was fine with that because she patrolled while all the other wolves went to school. With the development between the vampires and wolves it meant life could go back to close to normal Sam and Leah went to Washington state but came home on weekends the rest of the pack that had already graduated decided to go to the community college in port angelus. Isa finally found a place that felt like home on her mother's land and her father and uncle close by she couldn't have happier where she was with her by her side.

(Author note: the idea to bring back Didyme came from DeathsQueen26 and her co-author from Overwhelming Darkness they are awesome writers and I give credit where credit is due .


	8. Chapter 8

This is the end, I hope I didn't suck at this too bad. Thank you for reading

Epilog

After the remaining royal returned to Italy, Isa got a call from Caius requesting she take Aro's place. Isa explained that she had a pack and eventually a tribe to run but she had talked to Carlisle about stepping up, everyone agreed that no one king should be more powerful than the others and that Carlisle was such a pacifist that he would be perfect. Isa suggested that since it was it was a new rein they should try to run thing differently, such as letting the Whitlock vampire handle and train the guard so that the kings only had to worry about what kings should, she also suggested letting the government officials know about vampires so humans didn't unexpectedly get caught in the middle of their battle also the prisons could give their death row inmates as an open buffet that way it would lessen spree killing in populated areas. With a vampire sense of smell and acute hearing they could tell if a human was guilty or not it also would help the human because they wouldn't be convicting innocent people. Once the new rules were in place Isa and Jasper sat and talked about their relationship they agreed this time was different because they would know where the other was and how to get a hold of them if needed. Since Isa wouldn't take throne the kings announced her as princess as well as announcing what she was and the area around forks and la-push were a hunting free zone. When Isa species and status was announced the super-natural world made its self-known as long as Isa were there to delegate any meetings, she was there when the kings spoke to the werewolf spokesman as well as the hybrids spokeswoman. The werewolves point blank bowed to Isa as their Alpha since she had survived being a wolf amongst the worst of vampires so instead of only having a pack she was still forced into running a whole species. The hybrids felt more comfortable with her then the kings because she could relate to them and their needs since she too was neither-one, or the other. When Isa and Paul sat down with Marcus, Caius, and Carlisle to discuss the rules among the species they all agreed to keep the creation of immortal children from being made, All hybrid and werewolves were to make them-selves known to Isa just for her to keep a census of how many there were and what their territories were to avoid trespassing, the rest of the laws they would set the some of the same laws humans had. As far as law enforcement went with so many different species known now the Volturi guard was now made up of many those very species. With Carlisle and Edward's medical training as well the healing abilities of the half humans the super-natural world profited when cures for diseases like aids and cancer were discovered with no invasive procedures and little side effects.

In la-push things settled between Isa and the pack into a happy routine. Billy Black stepped down as chief 2 years after the new vampire rules were set in place, and Paul and Isa decided that her coronation should also be their wedding, the elders and Isa decided that the tribe should know every-thing since Isa was now chief and Paul and her were a marked pair that meant there would always be vampires around on top of that them never aging, all the werewolves, vampires, and shape-shifters coming for the wedding, Paul and Isa forever guarding the land as well as many of the tribe being from a wolf blood line the tribe needed to know. After that it was discovered that with the true Alpha on the land and running things phasing became optional. With the tribe in the know, all the current imprints marked, and phasing optional the pack felt there was no hurry to stop phasing.

5 years after Aro's demise the, all of La-push was abuzz with the return of all the pack after graduating from college and the attendance of the Volturi kings, the Cullen's including Edward's new husband Lucus, the Whitlock's, a handful of true werewolves, the Alphas from other tribes, and the hybrids all come to witness the birth of the first 3 pack pups. Ironically Leah, Emily and Isa were due to deliver the same day. Peter, Emmett, and Edward sat laughing at the 3 soon to be fathers and the 2 nervous grandpas. Jasper hated feeling his baby girl in pain, he'd never felt so helpless since the day his Isa was born on top of that he could feel what every-one else felt all the worry and pain was not helping at all and it only made the 3 idiots laugh more to see the Major coming so unglued was some-thing they thought they'd never see. At 11 am Jacob and Emily welcomed Ephraim William Black. Leah was having a bit more problems delivering then Emily did since she was wolf her healing ability was making it hard until at 5pm Sam and Leah welcomed Joshua Levi Uley. Shortly after howls filled the air as, Paul and Isabella welcomed Emelia Marie Lahote Whitlock the daughter of the Alpha and Chief. Isabella felt she should acknowledge both her mother and her father's sire. If Maria hadn't have turned her father her parents may never met.

Jasper looked down at his grand-daughter sleeping in his arms and thought back to when he first joined Maria, at the time he never thought any of this was possible after he was turned. That his life would always be about death and destruction he then turned to look at Isa as slept curled into Paul's side and he realized that every-thing he has, how far he's come is because of her, she taught the monster he had become how love, she gave him purpose beyond the next warm body, she reminded him what it was like to be human. For the time ever he silently thanked his pet, not just for their daughter but for the life she opened up to him.

30 years after Aro's demise all of the pups of the pack chose to phase they saw it as an honor to fight alongside their parents just as Isa had when she fought along her father, since the pups phase the rest of the pack saw no reason to stop either, so as a pack they looked to cliff to see Jasper, and Paul standing behind Isa as she knelt at a headstone recently place there "Emelia Sue Black, Mother, Alpha, Chief" the spirits and wolves heard Isa whisper 'We made it home mama we made, we made it home now rest.'

At that a soft wind blew and all of La-push heard a soft spoken voice reply 'you did good my child.'

The end.


End file.
